


heartbreak hotel

by obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident
Summary: Kakashi tries to figure out how to piece his heart back together.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	heartbreak hotel

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I broke my heart with this one.

The sun was shining down from a cloudless sky and Kakashi had to squint his eyes to see the traffic light across from him. His gaze roamed over the busy street, over people screaming in their cellphones and fancy cars with tinted windows. 

The traffic light jumped to green and with long strides he made his way to a boring looking skyscraper. He entered the fancy looking hotel with a sigh, ignored the suggestive looks women were giving him and his fingers were drumming on the counter as he waited for the receptionist to finally give him her attention. 

“Hello, Sir,” the receptionist smiled a minute later, Kakashi scrunching up his nose as he saw her smudged lipstick. 

“I booked a room a few days ago, Hatake.”

The woman smiled brighter, tipping away at her keyboard and Kakashi sincerely hoped that she would finish her task in this life. 

“Ah, yes, here it is. Room 738, Sir.”

Kakashi paid for his room, pulling the keycard from the woman’s hand with his fingertips, as to not touch her overly long fingernails. Another sigh spilled from his lips as he made his way to his room. He hated hotels, he hated overly friendly receptionists and he definitely hated the summer sun which made his skin sticky under his suit. 

And the sun reminded Kakashi of _him_. 

Images of messy blonde hair and tanned skin were filling his mind, pictures of sweet kisses and broken promises and Kakashi’s hands were balling into fists. His mouth was dry, his eyes burning and he shouldn’t be thinking of him. Not anymore. 

Kakashi shouldn’t be thinking of him, not when he was in the city where _he_ was living, where _his wife_ lived. A short spike of anger bubbled up in his chest, but it was gone again as he entered his room. 

After Kakashi had a nice long shower, he was making himself comfortable on the little balcony which was attached to his room. His feet were propped up against the railing, a cigarette was dangling between his fingers and his gaze roamed over the bustling city. 

God, but he hated Malibu. Everyone seemed too cheerful, the sky was too bright and Kakashi missed the solitude of his little hometown even more than usual. He took a sip of his bourbon, his eyes getting stuck on his mobile which was laying on the table before him. 

He ignored his background picture, dialing a familiar number with bated breath. 

_”Hello?”_

Kakashi’s heart constricted in his chest, the sound of _his_ voice bringing back years of heartbreak, of longing and loving and everything in between. 

“Hi,” Kakashi breathed into the speaker and he could hear the other man’s breath hitch through the phone. 

_”Kakashi?”_

His name spoken as a hopeful whisper, as something which meant something was sending tingles down Kakashi’s spine and he hated, resented himself for his unexplainable desire to make himself suffer again and again and again. 

“Yeah, it’s – it’s me.”

A deafening silence was spreading between them, like an insurmountable abyss and Kakashi swallowed heavily before the next words were leaving his lips.

“I’m in Malibu.”

_”The usual place?”_

“Yes.”

_”Give me an hour.”_

The line went dead and Kakashi gazed at the horizon again. The sun was going down, painting the city below in blurs of orange and red and Kakashi downed the rest of his drink in one go. It was a good thing that it would be dark soon. 

He couldn’t endure seeing his sins in the daylight.

__

A soft knock on his door startled Kakashi from his comfortable position on his bed and his heart was hammering in his chest as he opened it.

A hesitant smile greeted him and Kakashi thought that it didn’t suit the other man. He had loved him with a smile so much brighter, a smile which was all-consuming and beautiful and too warm. A smile which could have blinded him for the rest of his life. 

Kakashi loathed his hesitance, hated that they weren’t the same people anymore as years ago and he hated that everything between them seemed so meaningless now. He still wanted it back sometimes, wanted to feel the familiar warmth blooming in his chest. 

“Can I come in?”

“Sure.”

Kakashi took a few steps back, his hands buried in the pockets of his bathrobe. 

Minato entered his room and why wasn’t he lighting it up? Where was the warmth? Where were the rays of sunshine which never stopped reaching out to his heartstrings? 

The blonde man was immediately making himself comfortable on Kakashi’s bed, long muscled legs stretched out and fingers nervously drumming on his stomach. Kakashi watched them, remembering how they had felt on his skin time and time again and – 

Something golden blinked at him and Kakashi’s chest hurt. 

“Couldn’t you put it away?”

Kakashi was leaning against the wall, his eyes roaming over the beautiful man lying on his bed. 

“Why should I?”

Minato wasn’t even looking at him as he responded, his sky-blue eyes stuck on the TV and Kakashi could taste something bitter on his tongue. Why was he still doing this? Why was he hurting himself, why couldn’t he just let go of something which was already lost for years?

“Well, do you want to get on with it?”

The man Kakashi had given his heart to years ago was wiggling with his eyebrows, but he still _wasn’t smiling_ and Kakashi needed that smile, had to see it to know that this was real, that they still loved each other. 

Kakashi’s phone was ringing loudly and his cheeks flushed as he saw the photo of the caller. Obito’s face was looking up at him, sparkling black eyes and a toothy grin and Kakashi couldn’t do this anymore. Not after he met someone so pure, some who was willing to piece his heart back together. 

“Who’s that?”

Kakashi flinched. He hadn’t noticed Minato making his way over and now standing beside him. 

“A – _friend_ ,” he breathed out and as Kakashi looked up, Minato was smiling. A genuine smile, one which didn’t hurt his insides and that was the moment in which Kakashi realized that they’ll never go back to what they once were, but that it was _okay_. 

“I know a really good hot-dog stand right at the beach. You could buy _– Obito –_ a souvenir.”

Minato was still smiling, bright and endless and like the sun and Kakashi threw himself around the other man’s neck. He was pressing his face into familiar smelling hair and a lonely tear was making its way down his cheek. Minato was hugging him back, pulling Kakashi tighter against his chest for a moment. 

“I’m sorry,” Kakashi whispered into yellow hair.

“Don’t be. We both knew that it was time to let us go.”

They hugged each other a few minutes more, moonlight spilling over their forms and Minato waited patiently as Kakashi took on some clothes before they made their way to the beach. They talked animatedly, sharing bits and pieces about their separate life’s for the first time in years and the smile never left Minato’s face. 

Kakashi bought Obito some ridiculous looking fridge-magnets that night, his heart never hurting again when he saw letters forming _Malibu_.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you love all things _Team Minato_? Are you willing to play nice in a multishipping environment? If so, come join the new _Flying Thunder God_ server on Discord! Please fill out an introduction after joining & we'll assign you a role for further acces! We'd love to have you!
> 
> You can join us [here.](https://discord.gg/NdDAmbM)


End file.
